It Wasn't Lust It Was Love
by fallen-stars-stories
Summary: When team 8 are sent on a mission to destroy an Akatsuki office. Long gone feelings creep up again KakuHina rated M for sexual themes warning animal dies barely any detail.


Author's note

Hey all Ami the Baka speaking. Here at Fallen Stars Stories We have set our self the task of doing 14 crack couples chosen by the almighty salad mixer/dryer. Mine are most likely to be one-shots but anyway.

Couple: KakuHina Kakuzu Hinata (Love this couple!!)

Time: Shippuden before Kakuzu or Asuma Dies.

Slight OOCness ess due to Hinata not stuttering and Kakuzu being interested in Hinata. Rated M. Oh as well there is slight animal sacriface not into any detail at all.

Too make it Clear Amy the Baka wrote this.

* * *

Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Akamaru and Kurenai were standing at the gates when Kurenai turned to speak to them.

"Alright Team 8, To make this clear the mission is to destroy an Akatsuki financial office, which is situated between Fire country and Wind country, I urge all of you to be on your upmost guard at all times even if we are not near the office!" Kurenai Lectured, pausing briefly before continuing "Hinata you will be using your Byakugan to make sure we have no visitors and yes your are permitted to use gentle fist, shino you will stay with Hinata to defend and attack with your bugs and If need be track anyone and Kiba you will be on the offensive with me unless we have to track someone got it team?" they all nodded in haste. She smiled while nodding back suddenly she sprinted into action and was 80 yards ahead of them. Kiba sat on Akamaru and leaped ahead while Hinata and Shino followed.

It had been an hour now and snapping out of her thoughts Hinata stopped hesitantly tapped Shino's shoulder their eyes met at a gentle gaze. Hinata's was startled by the sudden movement when Shino looked down.

'Is this really when me and Akatsuki will meet' shino thought snapping his gaze back to Hinata. Kiba and Kurenai stopped and turned around due to hearing a lack of footsteps, Kiba stayed where he was while Kurenai went to Hinata.

"Who is it? What is it?" Kurenai questioned. Glaring around with hands ready to hand signals.

"I don't know but they're straight ahead about 35 yards" Hinata whispered with her midnight locks shielding her face. Kurenai nodded and turned to Kiba.

"Kiba send your dog ahead now!" Kurenai insisted Kiba nodded looked at Akamaru who darted ahead to this mysterious figure.

Akamaru reached where the so called figure was and sniffed around. his ears perked, a scent aroused his nose, following this scent he crawled upon a petite creature. Akamaru tilted his head at it. He came to the conclusion that it was a red squirrel quite rare for where he was. The squirrel placed his minute paw on Akamaru's nose placing an acorn on it's nose -this is a welcoming signal in animals- Akamaru softly nuzzled its nose on the squirrels tummy, tickling the squirrel. the squirrel patted the dog nose then trotted out. Akamaru cantered after the innocent squirrel and with that Akamaru was gone.

Kiba was fidgety, Akamaru was gone for too long but no one thought anything of it. Kiba turned to Kurenai "He's been to long im going to look for Akamaru" Kiba stated as he got on all fours and scampered off. Kurenai cursed under her breath, she landed a gaze on Shino and with a nod Shino ran after Kiba.

"Shino is a smart kid he can take care of himself, ok rethink the plan once I have done this I'll send a bird to Kiba and Shino." Kurenai thought. Hinata watched in the distance to check if Shino and Kiba would run into something. She checked everywhere and no one else was around or so she thought. Hinata dismissed her clan jutsu and waited for Kurenai for the plan.

"Ok Hinata this mission just got a bit harder but dont worry we will manage it, the plan is for you to be on the watch the defenisive, while ill be on the offensive. We will make our way to the office and meet with Shino and Kiba. Okay?" Kurenai questioned. She improvised all of that and pondered if it make sense it must of because Hinata nodded. Kurenai slowly walked in front signalling Hinata to follow she did and soon they were in a light run speed. The sun was beaming in Hinata's eyes which made her Byakugan useless for vital seconds. Which allowed someone to creep into position. Hinata heard something but didn't want to look distracted/of-guard. She turned her attention back to running as she jumped to the next branch infront of her. Kurenai was Hinata's role model she couldn't or even think about letting her down which meant she couldn't fail this mission.

"Hinata?" Kurenai called looking back at her student kunoichi.

"Ha-a-ai Sensai" Hinata stuttered her eyes beaming with fake confidence which Kurenai saw through.

"Don't worry..." Kurenai tried to comfort her but Hinata shook her head meaning that she didn't need it "...please" Hinata's role model reluctantly added. Hinata shook her head again but this time flicking her hair in front so it would shadow a tear from her teacher.

'I am not weak. Stop crying' she screamed to herself, hopefully not out loud. She smiled back at Kurenai giggling, Kurenai stook her tongue out cheekily turning her head back around. They were minutes away from the office.

**Meanwhile somewhere else in the forest...**

"Kiba slow down now!" Shino demanded Kiba was too pumped up now Shino had to stop him. His eyes narrowed behind his glasses as he used the bugs as a rope to trip him up. His ears waited for thunder-like sound of Kiba crashing onto the leaf-ridden floor. Kiba soon crashed on the floor in a heap, Kiba growled and glared back at Shino.

"Kiba how dare you run off not only is it stupid it's dangerous! Were on high rank mission dealing with Akatsuki here not pre-schoolers!" Shino yelled with a glare kiba looked away defeated. The bugs soon were back with Shino, Kiba slowly stood up cursing under his breath. "You know Kiba you shouldn't bite your tongue with those fangs of yours you'll draw blood" Shino remarked. He was so asking for it with a grin, Kiba stared but then turned around.

"Lets go find Akamaru" he spat with hatred, Shino nodded in approval and soon they were off again. Kiba stopped sniffed the crisp air Shino stopped behind him. Kiba walked around a bit before jolting of again. The dense forest let in no light Kiba and Shino knew that they had been out for some hours now.

"kiba..." Shino began.

"No" Kiba snarled his fangs drawing blood from biting his lip.

"Kiba, sorry I think.." Shino suggested peering at the ground.

"No!" Kiba snapped his eyes rimming with tears of fury.

"Yes!" an unknown voice cackled holding a blood drenched wolf/dog. Shino and Kiba turned to face this figure in clockwork timing. They couldn't see very much in the darkness but what they did see could only mean one thing, Hidan. The jashinist kept on laughing manically, the konoha ninja's eyes layed down on to Akamaru, Kiba trembled a bit as flashbacks of Akamaru hit hard. Shino would needed to take charge of the situation before it got any worse.

**Back to Hinata and Kurenai...**

"Hinata were going to come up to a graveyard were you need to be on your guard!" Kurenai briefed They leaped down from the last tree and into the graveyard not slowing in pace at all. Kurenai passed the tomb where Kakuzu was perched behind, Hinata followed but a detached blank hand grabbed her face and slammed her to the ground. Kunais fell out her sleeves as she was dragged to Kakuzu's broad torso. His skin returned to its original colour he didn't need his Iron Skin to crush her fragile body. Hinata yearned to call out to her sensei but would never get the chance. Kakuzu squeezed Hinata even more she whimpered she wouldn't last much longer now, her head fell onto The rogue ninja's arm her hair caressing his skin. A sensation rippled through his arm. His grip lightened. Hinata breathed in bearing the pain badly, she let out a cry. Kakuzu glared down at the Kunoichi he could feel her heartbeat against his.

'No it can't be this not love not lust!' Kakuzu denied his feelings to his self. He stood up dragging Hinata with him she winced in pain. 'It's just lust isn't it? We will see' He held her in one arm as he pried open the tomb door he trudged in laying her on a stone table after pulling the other corpse of it. Hinata's eyes widened.

'What is he going to do?' was the question which racked her brain. He slipped of his robe revealing the prison tattoos and Threads on his arms Hinata gazed at them she found them beautiful in a bad guy way she shut her eyes banishing this thought. He let a grin creep across his face unknown to Hinata. He knelt onto of Hinata using his threads to pin her hands down.

"No, No please not here if anything not here!" She pleaded squirming under Kakuzu, but he would still carry on. He unzipped her jacket revealing her Black top with fishnet sleeves. He covered Hinata's eyes and he placed his lips onto hers using his threads to open her mouth he slipped his tongue in, soon Hinata would give in and reply in the kiss. The ex Waterfall village ninja hands slid under her top tracing his fingers down her spine this made her shiver. His hands were so cold but alluring. The same hands started to wonder somewhere else when a harsh bangs were heard down the graveyard. Kakuzu looked down at Hinata, Hinata looked up but no one was there he had gone. She zipped up her jacket and walked out of the tomb.

"Hinata! Hinata?" Kurenai called she tilted her head Hinata looked up tears cascading down her face. Kurenai hugged her she was like a mother to her. Ten minutes later they walk out of the graveyard Shino is their no Kiba. They walk home, their mission a failure but one thing that was learnt it wasn't lust between Kakuzu and Hinata it was love.


End file.
